


00:00

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, mundane escapade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: tight hug
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 3





	00:00

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

"Naruto, ayo tidur."

"Sebentar lagi, ya. Atau kalau kau sudah mengantuk, kau bisa tidur duluan, Sasuke."

Mata sudah berat, raga sudah lelah, tapi tubuh belum mau di shut down karena faktor pendukung untuk tidur lelap belum merebah di sampingnya. Malam makin larut nyaris berganti hari, tapi Naruto masih sibuk dengan komputer jinjingnya duduk dekat lampu tidur untuk memudahkan melihat tuts keyboard karena lampu utama di ruangan itu sudah dimatikan.

Tak mengindahkan saran kekasihnya, Sasuke tetap sabar menunggu. Badannya ia miringkan ke arah Naruto yang berposisi di sudut ruangan. Sesekali lelaki yang sudah bergelung dengan selimut itu menguap dan mengusap jejak air mata karena kantuknya makin tak tertahankan.

"Oke, selesai." Ucap Naruto, kemudian menutup komputer jinjingnya dan meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Sekejap kemudian, lelaki dengan setelan tidur kaus tanpa lengan dan celana tidur panjang itu sudah rebah di samping lelaki yang sejak tadi menunggu sambil melawan kantuk.

Sasuke langsung melesakan dirinya di antara lengan Naruto, mencari kenyamanan untuk benar-benar tidur nyenyak berharap tanpa mimpi.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke, setelah itu berucap merdu, "Selamat tidur, sayang."

Menyusul Sasuke, Naruto ikut terlelap. Tepat pukul 00:00, dengan napas teratur dan degupan konstan keduanya berpelukan di bawah selimut malam musim semi, bertemu lagi di alam mimpi. []


End file.
